PF15ECE
The PF15ECE is a Performance series acoustic/ electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2013. It is made in both China and Indonesia with some difference noted below. It was also packaged with a lightweight hardshell case and sold as the PF15ECEWC. The PF15ECE features a dreadnought body with a Venetian cutaway and a laminated spruce top on mahogany back and sides with a high gloss finish. The round soundhole has a black and white acrylic rosette and a black pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with ivory Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an AEQ200T preamp with on-board tuner powered by a 9V battery and a 1/4" stereo end-pin output jack. For 2014 the preamp was replaced with an AEQ2T. For 2018 the back and sides were replaced with sapele and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with acacia, laurel or nandu wood (depending on market). For 2019 the back, sides and neck were changed to okoume or nyatoh and the fretboard was changed to laurel or nandu wood (depending on market). The PF15LECE is a left-handed version. The PF1512ECE is a twelve string version. The PF15 is a similar acoustic model without a cutaway. The PC15ECE and PN15E are related models with, respectively, grand concert and parlor bodies. The PF17ECE is a related model with a cedar top. Specifications or }502mm/ 19¾" | bodywidth = 400mm/ 15¾" | bodydepth = 127mm/ 5" | mattop = Spruce (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = High gloss | matback = 2013–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele 2019–2020: Okoume or nyatoh | finishback = High gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & white multi | neck = PF | matneck = 2013–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2013–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018: Acacia, laurel or nandu wood w/ binding 2019–2020: Laurel w/ binding or nandu wood w/ binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez Under Saddle | preamp = 2013: Ibanez AEQ200T w/ on-board tuner 2014–2020: Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ on-board tuner | output = ¼" stereo end pin | battery = 9V | bridge = 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018: Acacia, laurel or nandu wood 2019–2020: Laurel or nandu wood | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = Plastic compensated | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Black | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ butterbean buttons | strings = 2013–2016: 2017–2020: | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2013 USA catalog (page 84) * PF15ECE product page, Ibanez USA, archived November 2014 * 2017 North America catalog (page 64) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 81) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 85) * 2018 USA catalog (page 116) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 86) * PF15ECE product page , Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * PF15ECE product page , Ibanez North America, archived December 2019 * PF15ECE product page , Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 * PF15ECE product page , Ibanez North America, archived January 2020 Category:Performance models Category:New in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models